phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlene Doofenshmirtz
|image = Charlene.png |gender = Female |age = Unknown, possibly the same as Linda |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Unknown |affiliations = Cooking club |children = Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (daughter) |spouses = Heinz Doofenshmirtz (divorced) |title1 = Friends |other1 = Linda Flynn |title2 = Relatives by marriage |other2 = Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz (ex-parents-in-law) Roger Doofenshmirtz (ex-brother-in-law) |first = I Scream, You Scream |voice = Allison Janney (U.S.A.) Mª José Castro (Spain) }} Charlene Doofenshmirtz is the ex-wife of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and shares custody of their daughter, Vanessa. She didn't divorce Heinz because he was evil; in her words, they just didn't get along very well and wanted different things. Whenever Vanessa tries to tell her that Heinz is actually evil, Charlene is adamant that no one can be evil. In contrast to Heinz's obvious agitation with her, she is actually very civil in his presence and talks of and to him as if they were still on relatively good terms ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!") Physical Appearance Charlene has short black hair and a slightly yellow skin tone. Her body-shape is similar to Linda's. She wears a green polo shirt with dark green buttons, black shoes and blue jeans. She also has a yellow pearl necklace, a pair of yellow earrings and purple glasses. Background Information *She and Linda Flynn are in the same cooking class and sometimes carpool. ("I Scream, You Scream", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *She doesn't ever appear to take her glasses off for any reason, not even when she's getting treatments at a spa, including facial masks. ("Hail Doofania!"). *She appears to have the same personality as Linda, though perhaps a little more sarcastic. Interestingly Linda also at one point dated Doofenshmirtz. ("What Do It Do?"). *Charlene shares another aspect with Linda: a daughter that wants to "bust" another person. In this case, it is Vanessa who wants to "bust" her father ("I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!"). * Though she and Heinz are divorced, she decided to keep the last name of "Doofenshmirtz" and attends Doofenshmirtz family reunions ("Thaddeus and Thor"). * She donates goods to charity, and encourages her daughter to do so. She also appears to be dating the man who drives the delivery van, Sam ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *She is revealed to be rich as she pays Heinz a rather hefty alimony, which he uses to help finance his schemes and at one point pay for his building. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "Run, Candace, Run", "Lotsa Latkes"). *She is possibly the same age as Linda, as their daughters are in the same age group. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz said that one of the things that made them split apart was his desire to be evil ("How to Conquer the Tri-State Area"). *She drives a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Brain Drain") *She had knee surgery. ("Candace Disconnected") Appearances *"The Magnificent Few" *"I Scream, You Scream" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Finding Mary McGuffin" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Excaliferb" Category:Characters Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Adults